In interacting with a personal computing device, a user typically uses a combination of a keyboard and a pointing device, such as a mouse or trackball. In this manner, the user may enter text using the keyboard, while interacting with objects outputted on a display device using a cursor controlled by the pointing device.
In some situations, a user may desire to operate the computing device at a distance. For example, when giving a presentation based on information contained on the computing device, the user may need to interact with the computer without being in close proximity to the device. Similarly, a user may desire to remotely control the device to output media files, such as video or audio. In situations like these, it is often difficult for the user to view the cursor in the user interface and, as a result, it may be difficult for the user to effectively interact with the computing device.